


Bringing Her Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Animal Traits, Background characters - Freeform, Experimentation, Family Issues, Gen, Hybrids, Life Ain't Fair, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Science Experiments, Why You and Not Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of Eclipse being allowed to go live outside the facility, there are still lingering feelings about those who don't have the same opportunity as she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Her Home

"Are you sure about this, Sir?"

 

Megatron looked over the papers one more time before he drew in a deep breath, tapping his finger twice before grabbing his pen, hesitating for only a moment, and then signing it in all the spots required.

 

Bombrush, who was standing off to the side, watched as Shockwave and several other men in business suits watched the whole process before taking the papers.  Once all of them had double-checked and validated the signatures, they immediately left the Chairman's office.  Only Shockwave stopped to turn around and give his boss one last look before nodding and closing the door behind him.

 

Which left the two men...

 

"You decided to go through with this?"

 

Megatron couldn't tell what the tone in the other man’s voice was.  There was concern.  There was astonishment.  There was also anger.  And jealousy.

 

"... I have the means to keep her safe.  And she is a docile one."

 

"Unlike many of the others."

 

Ouch, the bitterness was there.  "Even with her various attempts to break out."

 

Bombrush didn't say anything.

 

It was obvious what was troubling him.  Even though it had been a major step for the corporation, being an experiment already being capable of living with a human (that weren't family), it had only been because he was the Chairman and that the experiment in question seemed very loyal to him.

 

Unlike Bombrush, whose attempts to have his own child moved into a more secure arrangement with him was declined every time.

 

It was an unfair case.  Eclipse was younger with a more gentle personality, yet she had made several attempts to escape.  Bloodshed was a little older with a more anti-social personality, but he had never made any attempts to escape.  Eclipse was to be housed with a man not related by blood, only knowing him as the nice man whom she had met on many escape attempts.  Bloodshed was never approved to live with his father in a secure building where he could be monitored and all.

 

If anyone else had been asked to decide who under what choices, it would have been obvious that Bloodshed should have gotten the chance to live outside the facility.  Even with his strained relationship with his human parent.

 

But instead, the facility had chosen to let a repeat escaper into the house of someone she barely knew with no ample means of monitoring her at every moment.

 

Of course Bombrush would be mad.  He had tried for nearly the past ten years to get his son out of his enclosure and Megatron had only had to try once.

 

Life truly was unfair.

 

More minutes passed.  Nothing was spoken between either of them.

 

A cellphone vibrated.

 

Bombrush pulled out the cell to answer it.  "This is Bombrush."

 

Megatron watched as the other listened to the person on the other end.

 

"The tests are over?  What happened?"

 

More chatter from the other side.

 

"I see.  He's doing better?"

 

An answer.

 

"That's good.  At least Miss Thornstriker is there.  She knows how to calm him down."

 

Another reply.

 

"Very well.  I'll come down to check up on him."

 

He hung up the phone before pocketing it and moving to turn away.

 

"Did something happen with Bloodshed again?"

 

The other stopped, his posture stiff as his hands stiffened, nearly tightening up.

 

"...Bloodshed got upset while they were running tests.  He stopped cooperating despite several attempts to assure him everything was alright.  He's being moved back to his enclosure now."

 

Megatron looked to the side for a moment before turning back to his old friend and nodding.

 

Bombrush quickly left, letting the door slam shut behind him.

 

The Chairman thought it was cruel, having fate bring up that reminder as to why Bombrush's requests had never gone through.

 

Ever since the boy had separated from his mother, both by her deteriorating mental state and her death, he had never fully recovered.  The guards with their weapons, the scientists with their lab coats, and even the board of directors including his own father...

 

Bloodshed had never trusted any of them after that event.  The ones who had locked away his mother, had killed her in front of him, had put him into this sort of scenario.

 

Even in a new secure enclosure with his father there and security, there was no guarantee he wouldn't turn his anger against them.  No guarantee that they could contain him if he did decide to escape.

 

There was no telling what he would do if he had a chance to make humanity pay for what they did to him and his mother.

 

That was the reason all of Bombrush's requests and propositions for his son's transfer to a less isolated enclosure was denied every time.  Unlike the childish and gentle Eclipse, the hardened and aggressive Bloodshed was too much of a risk should he happen to get outside the facility.

 

At least with Eclipse, he could give her what she wanted.  A way outside the facility and a means to explore all that she wished to that her previous enclosure could not provide her.  And with her fascination with him, she would obey his rules and limits to keep her from getting to the outside world.

 

Bloodshed could never be given such bounds.  Even in a secure enclosure with his father, there was no way the young experiment would ever obey his father.  And the guards would only agitate the man even more.

 

He almost felt sorry for Bombrush, but there was nothing that could be done.  The man wanted his son to have freedom, to live as a human rather than spend his life in a cage like an animal.  But all the anger his son had kept within him against the ones who had hurt him and his mother... it could never be let out in the real world.

 

But there was nothing he could do for them.  Not until they found something to soothe the poor experiment's anger.

 

All he could focus on for now was Eclipse.  After years of failures and taking steps backwards, they finally had a means to advance their research by years.

 

If he could co-exist with her without any problems, it could ensure future generations of these animal-human hybrids could have a chance to live out in the real world.

 

Even if it was too late for those like Bloodshed.

 

END


End file.
